


Compromise

by Leni



Series: Cora's Daughter [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Robin Hood, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: To the best of his knowledge, Belle had been... happier.It discomfited him that his harsh handling of the archer - though well deserved - would have upset her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: indifferent

He had chucked the bloody clothes away as soon as he left the dungeons, unwilling to subject Belle to the sight. His last glimpse of her had been that sedate expression on her face that might as well be carved in marble. The same he had seen for the last time when he announced to her father's court that he was taking her in exchange of getting rid of the ogres.

Back then, he had wondered whether the girl truly could feel nothing deeper than whatever emotion she could fake in order to arrange for her escape from under Cora's control.

The six weeks since had treated Rumpelstiltskin to some rare honest smiles, and a distinct enthusiasm when she started describing the plot of her latest novel, or when she explained why its depiction of this or that location was erroneous.

To the best of his knowledge, Belle had been... happier.

It discomfited him that his harsh handling of the archer - though well deserved - would have upset her.

"Hoping for an early evening, dearie?" he asked as he came into her room, feeling a smile tug at his lips at the sight of the girl curled in bed, a book in her hands, a mound of pillows at her back, and her feet tucked into a wrinkle of the covers.

Sitting on the bed next to her knees, he reached a hand to wrap around one of her ankles, unsurprised that it was cold to the touch. He made no habit of spending the night in her bed, but what seemed like frozen blocks of ice would startle him awake at least a couple times when he did. With that thought in mind, his hand followed its usual path and slipped to massage her foot, working a light warming spell into her skin.

When he looked up, she was staring at him.

Her surprise almost made him scowl in return. "I came to talk with you. Can't you put that book down?" he asked, his tone more snappish than he had intended.

She hugged her book closer to her chest, lowering it slowly when he did nothing to take it away. "It's an improving text," she said at last.

Rumpelstiltskin peeked at the title, biting his tongue not to smirk. There were talents on which such a novel could prove informative, but none that could be practiced in public. "As you say," he managed, reasoning that teasing her would not help in the long term if she meant to put that new knowledge in practice later. "I came to check on you, my darling. You seemed... upset... when I took our guest aside."

"He was a thief. Why would I be upset because he was punished?"

"Is," he corrected. "He still has to confess his real aim. I don't like the idea of a gaggle of intruders running around, all with my property in sight."

"Make an example out of him." Belle looked him in the eye, her face still paler than usual. "The quickest it's done, the most effective."

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow. He was a good judge of character, instinct honed by centuries of meeting people in their lowest moments. They were never as honest as when they called the Dark One as their last resort.

Belle had not seemed as bloodthirsty as her mother.

He shook his head, unconvinced both by her suggestion and the urgency of her voice. "No, no. Not yet. What drives a man to break into the Dark Castle, eh? Whatever prize he's been offered, whoever sent him, I need to know."

Belle lowered her gaze. "I see," she said softly, but the set of her shoulders was tense. 

His fingers tapped against the skin below the edge of her skirts, drawing an infinite loop as he considered her behavior. "What would you do with him?" he asked, concluding that whatever the reason, her change of mood had to be tied to the intruder. "Give him a pat on the head and send him away?"

Her glare was accompanied by the thud of her book against the mattress. "I'm not stupid, Rumpelstiltskin," she told him tightly, "I know that's not how it works."

He pressed his lips together, understanding at once. Considering the amount of enemies Cora had made in her husband's kingdom, Rumpelstiltskin could well imagine the line of assassins that had tried to end her days as queen. 

They would all have been caught.

Even the Dark One's imagination cringed at the thought of how punishment would have worked under Cora's supervision. Yes, a quick death would have been a mercy. Any word in favor of the condemned would only have added to their suffering.

No wonder Belle had chosen to appear indifferent.

He took a moment to think, keeping his hands distracted as they continued to rub lightly at the sole of her feet, digging in his thumbs along the muscles and then traveling up to press her toes one by one. "You're right," he told her, looking up. "That's not how it works here."

A heavy sigh escaped Belle. "Of course," she muttered, gaze aimed low. She had grabbed her book again, but now it seemed more anchor than entertainment, and she didn't even bother to open it. Even her feet slid away from his grasp, as she curled her legs closer until her knees almost touched her chest. "I'm tired, Rumpelstiltskin," she told him, her voice a whisper emboldened only by the promise he had made to abide to her wishes if she sent him away from her room. "I don't think I'll come down for dinner."

"I see," he said slowly, his mind working through possibilities as he decided he did not like this development.

Belle might not remember now, but their original deal specified to protect her from her mother's influence. If he, the other interested party, said this situation applied, then there was no doubt that it did. One foolish thief wasn't worth losing the casual fondness with which Belle treated him and have it traded with the polite mask and steely guardedness Cora had bred in her. Her smiles might not come often, but rare as they were, they already brightened his days in the Dark Castle.

Happiness wasn't something he could offer, but he refused to have her despise life in his company as much as she'd done life in Avonlea.

There had to be a way to make her smile again, but - he thought as he waved a hand to summon a light coverlet over her legs - until he found one that didn't hurt his pride, she'd have to settle for warm feet.

 

The End  
04/12/16

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.


End file.
